Aloha Iroha
|artist = Tomokichi |publisher = PlayOnline |release = August 11, 2015 - December 25, 2015 |price = Free |}} Aloha Iroha, known as IROHA de GOZARU (lit. I'm Iroha) in Japan, is a series of four-panel manga based on Final Fantasy XI and follows the story of Iroha, the main heroine of Final Fantasy XI: Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. It was drawn by Tomokichi and published on PlayOnline's Final Fantasy XI official site from August 11, 2015 to December 25, 2015. The Japanese name uses which is an archaic expression denoting a state of being, equivalent to . In fiction it is often used by samurai and other traditional Japanese roles. In the Japanese version the manga name, , are the final words of the manga. The English version ends with an ordinary translation, and instead titles the last strip the manga name "Aloha Iroha". Chapters # August 11 ## Back to the East ## Hunger Pangs ## Futurespeak ## Doggy Bag # August 21 ## Whatever Sticks ## Still Green ## A Forewarning ## Glory Restored # August 28 ## Killing Time ## Zeid the Unmoving ## Into the Unknown ## Still Unmoving # September 4 ## Enter Tenzen ## Enter Kagero ## Debilitation ## Terror # September 11 ## The Brightest Stars ## Reflex ## Lost in Jeuno ## Priorities # September 18 ## Fruitful Investigations ## Behind the Mask ## Know Thy Iroha ## Know Thy Prishe # September 25 ## Regrets ## Nine to Nine ## Labor Codes ## New Blood # October 2 ## Settling in ## The Empress Has Spoken ## Efficiency ## Whispers on the Wind # October 9 ## Finally Out of the Palace ## New Feature ## Iroha Returns ## At Journey's End # October 16 ## Distract-A-Cat ## Deep Time ## Confuse-A-Lilisette ## Training # October 23 ## Neotenous Maws ## Lucky Drop ## The Mask and the Man ## O Master Where Art Thou # October 30 ## New Assignment ## Basic Style Training ## First Lesson ## Pet Peeves # November 6 ## Commiserating ## Confidence ## Initiative ## Night Terrors # November 13 ## Enter the Bushin ## Exeunt the Bushin ## Ninja Tactics ## Ninja Pursuasion # November 20 ## The Good Doctor ## Keen Senses ## An Orb is Fine Too ## Splash Damage # November 27 ## Talking With Rocks ## The Galkan Ambassador ## Unfinished Business ## Unfinished Business II # December 4 ## Semantics ## An Urgent Request ## One-Track Mind ## To Adoulin! # December 11 ## Fading Fast ## Demotion ## Ultimate Weapon ## Confectionary Slip # December 18 ## God Tier ## Neologism ## Life Lessons ## Unfinished Business # December 25 ## The Bombshell ## Strange Thoughts ## Final Freeloader ## Iroha Awakens ## Strange Thoughts 2 ## Journey's Beginning ## First Meeting ## Aloha Iroha Characters * Iroha (1.1) * Orb (1.1) * Gilgamesh (1.2) * Aldo (1.2) * Adventurer , Master (1.3) * Lion (2.1) * Ophiotaurus (2.2) * Zeid (2.3) * Shadow Lord/Shadow Lorf mentioned (3.1) * Siren (3.4) * The Ambassador (3.4) * Tenzen (4.1) * Kagero (4.2) * Verena mentioned (4.2) * Prishe (5.2) * Ulmia (5.2) * Gessho (7.2) * Salaheem (7.2) * Aphmau (8.2) * Cait Sith (10.1) * Lilisette (10.2) * Atomos (11.1) * Grav'iton mentioned (13.2) * Diabolos (13.3) * Fenrir (13.3) * Odin (13.3) * Unknown Dark Avatar (13.3) * Atori (14.1) * Shantotto (15.2) * Koru-Moru (15.2) * Yoran-Oran (15.2) * Selh'teus (16.1) * Balamor (18.1) * Arciela (18.2) * Altana (19.1) * Promathia mentioned (19.1) * Cloud of Darkness (19.1) * Carbuncle (20.1) * Phoenix (20.4) Gallery IrohaDeGozaru-logo.png|Japanese logo. Aloha Iroha.png|Panel of Iroha. EndImage-AlohaIroha.png|Art used on the final page. (back, from left) Lion, Prishe, Aphmau, Lilisette, Arciela, (front) Iroha. Banner-AlohaIroha.png|English banner featuring (from left) Lion, Prishe, Aphmau, gold-pom moogle, Orb, Lilisette, Arciela, Iroha. External links * The manga on PlayOnline * The manga in Japanese on PlayOnline Category:Final Fantasy XI Category:Manga